Cuddly Detective
by Goryuck
Summary: Rise's nightmares keep getting worse. A worried Naoto decides to watch over her after a date, and bond with her in her sleep with cuddles and reassurance.


**Kanji-kun. Naoto-kun.**

 **Yukiko-senpai. Chie-senpai.**

 **Yosuke-senpai. Teddie.**

 **Yu-senpai.**

 _One after another, they fell before her eyes; dragged down into a black abyss by the skeletal claws of the monster that Rise couldn't even begin to describe in words. It howled in triumph, no one left to challenge it. It has won._

"N-no… NO! Bring them back! Please! You hear me?! BRING THEM BACK!" Rise yelled, tears streaming down her eyes and face. The monster's piercing red eyes look at her, then Rise herself feels being dragged down into the abyss by the same claws.

 _Rise cried for help, screamed…but no one heard her. No one came._

Rise gasped, opening her eyes wide awake and lifts herself up from her bed, gasping for breath; cold sweat dripping down her forehead and tears swelling up in her eyes. She glances at her clock...

3: 45 am. Rise lets out a sigh of relief, plopping down onto her bed again, arms spread and looking at the ceiling, her chest slowly rising up and down as Rise takes slow breaths to calm herself.

'Again…' she thought, sniffing her nose '…It was so real this time…' she grimaced at the thought of it, the desire to sleep suddenly leaving her. Turning around her bed a few times, Rise groans and decides to check the internet, maybe something will make her fall asleep again.

Grabbing her laptop from the night stand next to her, Rise places it on her lap and opens it, turning it on and waiting for it to load. Once loaded, Rise decides to check her usual pages; nothing new it seems, that is until she hears a bleep and a message pops up to the right side of the screen. It's an instant message, from 'Featherdetective'. Rise let out a small smile; feeling relieved already and clicks it open.

'RISE-SAN? WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP SO LATE?' – Sleuthdetective

Rise couldn't help but let out a laugh at Naoto's message 'She really needs to learn about caps lock' Rise thought as she replies back.

'Nightmare (_).' – alcadeaidol

'…AGAIN? RISE-SAN THIS IS THE 5TH TIME THIS WEEK.' – Sleuthdetective

'You kept count? (￣ー￣). I didn't know you were watching over me Naoto-kun~' – alcadeaidol

'WELL YES YOU ARE FRIEND. I WORRY ABOUT YOU. EVER SINCE WE DEFEATED ADACHI YOU BEEN HAVING NIGHTMARES' – Sleuthdetective.

Rise frowned at that, she had a point. They defeated Adachi on the eve of the 18th, today being the 23th technically; still super early in the morning though but it counts. She was going to reply but Naoto beat her to it.

'DO YOU HAVE PLANS FOR TODAY?' – Sleuthdetective

'Nope (* - -). Do you Naoto-kun? *gasp* asking me out on a daaaaateeee? (*≧∇≦*)' – alcadeaidol

Rise admittedly felt excited at the prospect. Is Naoto finally realizing her feelings for her? For being an ace detective, she can be quite dense at times. Even Yu noticed for crying out loud.

'…DATE? I SIMPLY WANT TO WATCH YOU TODAY AND HELP YOU GET A GOODNIGHT'S SLEEP. DOES EARLY EVENING SOUND OK WITH YOU?' –Sleuthdetective

Rise merely blushed at Naoto's words. She really needs to mince them a little better; the implications are…well Rise decides to let her imagination run wild with that.

'Aww, you gonna be my guardian angel Naoto-kun? (＾v＾) I could use a cuddle buddy. Who knows, maybe I'll even kiss you good night (｀ε´)' – alcadeaidol

'…I GUESS IT IS A DATE THEN. SEE YOU LATERIN THEVENING RISESANGOODBYE' –Sleuthdetective

 _Sleuthdetective has logged off_

"Pfft…" Rise had to let out a hearty laugh at that. "Oopsie, I guess I was a little too strong for Naoto-kun at the last moment." She couldn't help but smile though; Naoto asking her out on a date? It's like a dream come true!

Granted Naoto did it in her usual way, but Rise still counts it for what it is. Feeling better already, Rise turns off her laptop and heads back to sleep.

 _Rise had good dreams for the rest of the early morning_

For the morning, Rise took it easy with herself; helping her grandma at the tofu shop and doing a little clean up of the shop itself. Once afternoon hit, Rise began to prepare herself for the date. What outfit to wear? "Ah…!" she grins a little bit to herself and takes out the outfit she finds perfect for the date.

Long grey boots, black tights, pink blouse with a light blue jacket, adorned with brown fur around the collar area for warmth and comfort and a white turtleneck; perfect.

Placing it on her bed and adding a matching pair of socks, Rise decides to take a long shower…

 _Rise prepared for her date with Naoto._

 **-Early evening; outside of Marukyu-**

Rise hummed a little tune to herself as she patiently waits outside for Naoto to come. She didn't have to wait long. From her right Naoto came, padding towards her; Rise turning her head once she heard the dull footsteps and smiles upon seeing Naoto.

The detective is wearing brown boots, a cream colored set of pants, blue jacket (not as long as hers though), her usual hat along with black gloves and a gray sweater vest knitted with red and blue colored pads around it in square patterns. Naoto seems delighted to see Rise and promptly greets her "Good evening Rise-san." Naoto greets, tipping her hat, her voice sounding as calm and composed as usual "I like your outfit tonight." She lets out a small smile "It suits you."

Rise giggled at Naoto's gentleman manners, hands clasped together behind her, she offers Naoto a sincere smile, a little tint of red brushing her cheeks "Thank you Naoto-kun, you look rather handsome as well." She compliments.

"Ah well…thank you." Naoto's smile falters, feeling a bit more relieved around Rise. She didn't mind it when Rise latched on to her left arm; at this point in their relationship (Naoto just flows with it). "Shall we depart now?" Naoto asks "I admit I didn't put a lot of thought on where to go though…" she sounds a bit disappointed in herself, but Rise reassures her.

"It's ok Naoto-kun" Rise said "I don't mind at all, as long as I'm with you." She flutters her eyelashes as to get her point across. By instinct Naoto tips her hat down to hide her embarrassment.

"L-let us be going now!" Naoto stuttered and began to falter forward, Rise chuckling and ambles alongside her around Inaba.

Their destination? Whatever their hearts content with.

 _Rise and Naoto spent a lovely date together_

The duo returned to Rise's home late at night, around an hour before midnight. As asked, Naoto decided to stay with Rise for the night, to talk about her nightmares. Naoto didn't bring it up during the date, not wanting to kill Rise's enthusiasm, however she suspected Rise knew. As the date began to end and the duo walked back, Rise got strangely quiet, and for every step Naoto could tell from body language and experience that she was getting nervous…

Upon entering Rise's room, Rise was visibly shaking, somewhat. Naoto took a quick look at Rise's room, admittedly being somewhat near her expectations. "Nice room Rise-san." Naoto compliments.

"Ah…t-thanks Naoto-kun." Rise quivered a tremulous smile showing on her face. Frowning, Naoto placed a hand on Rise's shoulder to reassure her "I am here for you Rise-san." She let out a small benevolent smile towards her "I'll watch over you as you sleep, and help you through this."

"…" Rise shyly turned her head away, blushing as she did "D-Don't say that with a straight face…!"

"Apologies." Naoto chuckled "And as much as this pains me" she immediately frowns "May I ask you about your recurring nightmare?"

Rise's eyes widened and froze, but for a moment. She bit her lip, eyes in shadow and a serious expression on her face. "Let me…change." She spoke rather monotonously, something that Naoto noticed.

Naoto nodded regardless "Of course, I'll wait outside." She said and heads out the door, closing it gently and leaving Rise alone. Rise allowed her to come back inside minutes later, Naoto closing the door behind her. Rise's on the bed, fidgeting with her fingers. Naoto decided not to comment on her rather lack of pajamas (tanktop and panties. Not that this is the first time Naoto has seen Rise in such light clothing) and calmly walks to Rise's bed and sits next to her. Neither says anything for some minutes, an ambient silence filling the atmosphere.

Rise broke the silence after much contemplation "You die…A-all of you die." She spoke in a brittle voice.

The revelation took Naoto by surprise "Die…?" Naoto frowns "…How?"

"…I-I don't…know who or what." Rise spoke, still quivering at having to recall the nightmare "I only see its red eyes…I'm not sure if it's even _human_." She paused to take a breath and calm herself; doesn't do much, but Rise resumes explaining the nightmare "You, Kanji-kun…everyone." She uttered "You all get dragged down to some dark abyss underground; all of you are pulled by long skeleton hands and claws. All of you struggle, but fail and get sucked in…You die afterwards." She finishes with a pained, almost grave look. "It has been happening since we defeated Adachi."

"…Hm…that does sound bizarre." Naoto admits "We have not encountered any shadow or supernatural entity that has claws or arms as the ones you mention; let alone red eyes…" she mutters to herself. How strange... she was interrupted from her thoughts when Rise clung to her arm, head resting on her shoulder.

The faint smell of Rise's scent allured Naoto, blushing at Rise's actions and closeness "R-Rise-san!" she stuttered, but Rise didn't move.

"…Your jacket." Rise mumbled loud enough for Naoto to hear "Can I…sleep with it on?"

"…H-huh?" Naoto did a double take at Rise's request "M-my jacket…?" she asks, with Rise nodding.

"It's…comfy and warm…" she divulges "Can I Naoto-kun…?" her eyes glaze over to Naoto's, as if pleading for the jacket.

Naoto grimaces at the thought, but decides that if it can help make Rise sleep better; well…why not? She sighs and nods, motioning for Rise to let go for a moment, which she does and takes off her jacket, placing it over Rise's back.

"Mm…" Rise puts it on right and wraps it around her body "It's…comfy." She hums, closing her eyes and letting the warmth soothe her. "Smells like you Naoto-kun…"

Naoto couldn't help but let out a low chuckle at that "Well I _did_ wear it Rise-san."

Rise merely nods, drifting into sleep it seems. Naoto noticed right away "Want me to tuck you in Rise-san?"

Rise nods, looking at Naoto with a rather thankful and content expression "I'd like that Naoto-kun…" she crawls onto her bed and Naoto pulls away the sheets, then once Rise accommodates herself rightfully in her bed, Naoto moves the sheets back, tucking them over Rise. She's so covered Naoto could only see the upper part of her face. Letting out a small giggle (Naoto couldn't help herself at the cuteness), she passes her hand around Rise's head, fingers tracing her hair. The soothing notion helps Rise fall asleep faster.

"Sleep well Rise-san." Naoto said "Try to have sweet dreams this time."

"Mmm…I'll try…for you." Rise mumbled, her eyes closing off, and seconds later, Rise went to dreamland. Naoto takes the time to turn off the lights, then turning on one of Rise's nightlights from her desk and takes out a book, opening it up where she left the bookmark and resumes reading; occasionally taking glances at Rise.

Hours later, Naoto felt her insomniac senses starting to leave her; time to go to sleep for Naoto. Closing the book, she takes off her sweater vest, revealing a sports bra underneath, she folds it and places it on the desk, followed by her pants (she's wearing trunks) then places her hat on top of her folded clothing, then turns off the nightlight. Feeling a bit nervous, but too tired to argue with herself, Naoto slyly gets on Rise's bed and under the sheets, accommodating herself next to the sleeping beauty. Naoto looks at Rise, sleeping soundly, barely making a noise with her breath as she dreams away. Seeing Rise in such a relaxed state helped Naoto fall asleep rather fast.

Both girls instinctively wrapped their arms around the other, Rise resting her head over Naoto's chest; a smile plastered on their faces as they cuddle amongst the other. Morning will surely prove to be interesting.

 _Rise and Naoto had a peaceful sleep._


End file.
